One by One
by Demetori
Summary: Returning home at 5 am from his shift, Aomine hopes to return to his long-time boyfriend and his bed, only to receive a call from his friend. A distressed Kagami is on the line, claiming that a certain shadow is missing. [AoKise, KagaKuro. Warning: Character death. ]


**One by One **

* * *

"_The body found on Monday is finally identified, we are here at the police station with officer Aomine to confirm it's identity. Officer, is it correct that the body found is Kiyoshi Teppei, who had been missing for a week now?"_

"_Yes, that is correct. The body that we found several days ago has been identified as the missing Kiyoshi Teppei, currently we are still running several investigations on the body before we can return the deceased to his family." _

"_What was the cause of death?"_

"_That is disclosed information I cannot reveal without permission of my supervisor. However, I can assure you that he will make his appearance sooner or later. Right now I can't distribute any information other than the identity of the body."_

* * *

Turning off the tv, Kise is waiting for Aomine to come home. He doesn't like being home alone, especially not when his long-time boyfriend has a late night shift. The blonde pulls the blanket he has wrapped around his slim frame closer to him, eyeing the clock on the wall as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch.

It's almost five AM and Kise knows that Aomine will be coming home soon. He knows his schedule by heart, and every Friday is the night that he returns home late. The officer starts at nine-thirty PM and his shift ends at four-thirty, it takes him about half an hour to return home from the station. It doesn't help that the pilot has his week off this week, while the cop has been running his ass off the whole week ever since the body of Kiyoshi Teppei has been found.

Every day Aomine comes home, Kise gets to hear about everything. He's probably one of the view people that gets to hear about the murder case. From the information Aomine has gathered, he knows that Kiyoshi was murdered. He never got to know him that well, however he knows the man from high school, when Kiyoshi had been playing on the same team as two of his friends. It's sad, because he would've liked to get to know him better.

As the clock hits five AM, almost on cue, the front door opens and a muffled voice can be heard.  
"I'm home."  
Instantly, Kise darts from his place on the couch, heading towards the hallway where he's greeted by a familiar tired face. His pace slows down remotely, the blanket left behind him in the doorway as he moves closer to his beloved.  
Aomine looks tired, his hair tousled and dark circles around his eyes. He looks annoyed, but mostly, he looks lost, like he doesn't know what he's supposed to do now. Kise sighs, taking his coat from him and hanging it on the hat-rack. He knows Aomine will most likely want to talk about his day at work, or have Kise force it out of him. His work is stressful, and Kise is more than willing to offer an ear or two to listen to him.

"Tired, Aominecchi?" He murmurs, placing a hand on Aomine's cheek and lightly caressing the skin with his thumb. The blunette sighs and nods his head, arms wrapping around his lover and holding him close to him. "Yeah, it's been a long night. Did you wait the whole night?" He frowns, pulling away to look Kise in the eye, a small grin tugging at the blonde's lips. He's aware of the fact that his lover disapproves of him staying up, but this is something he wants to do so he can be with him. "I did, I know you don't want me to, but I wanted to be there for you when you came home.

Sighing again, Aomine frowns even more, disapproval obviously visible on his face. Kise is a grown man though, and Aomine can't particularly force him to go to bed, even if they live in the same house and have been going out for almost ten years now. "Honestly, Ryou. You should think of your health rather than waiting on me, I'll be fine."  
"I know you'll be fine, Aominecchi. Doesn't mean I don't worry anyway," Kise presses his lips to his lover's forehead, taking his hand in his own. "Do you want to take a bath before bed? I can go prepare it for you, if you want."  
Of course, Aomine can't stay annoyed with him, he never could, not for long anyway. They fight, quite often even, and though some end up in fist fights, he still appreciates all the things Kise does for him, especially the little things that make him seem like a little housewife who he cares for him. The small gestures bring a smile to the cop's lips, letting Kise lead the way to the bathroom.

On their way to the bathroom, Kise's busy undressing Aomine. He slowly unbuttons his uniform, slender fingers running along exposed skin. The blonde pushes the shirt off his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss along his jaw, moving to his neck. The shirt drops to the floor in the living room, and soon Kise's taking Aomine's hands, holding them up to his own dress shirt. Aomine takes his time, enjoying his lover's presence and soft touch. It's a good distraction from work, and Aomine wonders what he can do to thank Kise for being there for him.

With his current case, Aomine has little to no time to spend with Kise, and now is just one of those perfect moments where they get to bask in each other. Normally, Aomine isn't too phased by some of the murder cases he's working on, but this one… He knows Kiyoshi, he's met him, played against him. To see Kiyoshi mangled up like that, barely recognizable, it makes him regret choosing this particular job, despite knowing that he gets to deal with these type of things. Whoever did this to the crownless king is someone Aomine wants to put behind bars and lock forever, the key hopefully lost somewhere no one can find it so that the murderer rots away.

Looking down at Kise, he notices the small frown. He tilts his head to the side, not even having noticed that he's stopped unbuttoning Kise's shirt, obviously lost in thought. Kise doesn't seem to appreciate it, but he understands that a lot is going on in Aomine, and thus he simply leans in to capture his lips with his own. His hands work on the buckle of the officer's belt, but before he can even continue, something in Aomine's pocket starts vibrating. Groaning in annoyance, he pulls away from Aomine, fishing the phone out of his pocket.  
It's Kagami, but why would Kagami be calling now at this time?

Handing the phone to Aomine, the tanned man pushes the call button, placing the phone against his ear.

"Oi, Bakagami, why are you calling at five in the morning?" He grunts, obviously just as frustrated as Kise. Who wouldn't when they are rudely cockblocked by their friend?

"_It's Kuroko—!"_

"What about Tetsu?"

"_I can't find him anywhere!"_

"Huh? He's probably at Hyuuga's place or something, what're you so worried about?"

"_Ahomine! Kuroko wouldn't just leave without leaving a note or something! I've been trying to find him for hours now, already called Riko and Hyuuga to see if he was there, but he isn't! I'm telling you, Aomine, he's not home!"_

It's silent for a moment, Aomine's eyes are wide and wary. "Shit. You've got to be kidding me, Kagami." He growls, shaking his head at Kise who looks at him in a questioning manner. Right now really isn't the time to hear something like this too. As if Kiyoshi's case isn't already enough, and now there's the possibility of Kuroko missing? He doesn't know whether Kagami's just easy to get worked up over something like this, there have been cases where Kagami just hadn't noticed Kuroko and called Aomine for nothing. He doesn't want to think for only a moment that Kagami's pulling something like that again.

"Are you sure he isn't sitting besides you like he usually is?"

"_Aomine, you little shit! I've been with Kuroko since high school, the last time I called you like this was years ago. I'm not that stupid to not notice my boyfriend, okay?!" _

It's obvious Kagami's in distress, even Kise can hear him over the phone. "Fucking hell, Kagami, what have you gotten us into now?! Fuck. Fine. Stay put. You're at home, right? Kise and I'll be there."

"_Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it. Shit man, I'm sorry for calling like this, but I can't help it.. Kuroko's never gone this long."_ Aomine sighs, fully understanding the redhead's worry. He'd worry too, of course he would. If it'd been Kise in that position, of course Aomine would've started panicking too. Well, there goes his bath and time with Kise. "We'll be over in half an hour, I can't call the office or Nijimura yet, I want all the details before I call Nijimura. See you later." With that said, Aomine hangs up, staring at Kise for a moment before turning away from him to retrieve his shirt, fixing his pants along the way.

"What was that about, Aominecchi?" The tone of Kise's voice sounds worried, and Aomine can't help but feel guilty. They'd both hoped to enjoy their time together and hopefully not be disturbed, but here he is grabbing his things to leave the confines of his home to meet up with his best friend's boyfriend. "Get dressed, Kuroko's gone. We're heading over to Kagami."  
"But Kurokocchi wouldn't just leave Kagamicchi?" The way it comes out makes it sound like it's more of a question rather than a statement. Kise isn't too sure of what to think now, he complies though, fixing his shirt and his hair. "I know that!" Aomine snaps at him, making the smaller male flinch ever so slightly.

It takes them less than five minutes to get ready. With their coats on, they leave the apartment, the crisp morning air cool against their skin. Aomine doesn't pay attention to that though, too busy thinking of what might possibly have happened to Kuroko.  
Stepping into the car, he waits until Kise buckles up, eyeing him for a moment. Soon enough they're on their way to Kagami and Kuroko's apartment, which is about fifteen minutes away from them by car. They don't talk and the tension in the air is thick. For once Kise can't tell if he should open his mouth or not, deciding the latter. He doesn't want to cause Aomine more stress as it is, simply staring at the houses that pass as the sun slowly creeps up.

At five fourty-nine they arrive at the apartment. Before either of the two can barge in, Kagami's already at the door, waiting on them. The redhead's tense and he looks like he hasn't closed an eye. He's a complete mess and both Aomine and Kise can see how worried he is. The big fire fighter who usually towers over people looks so small right now, so insecure and vulnerable. His eyes are red, and perhaps he's let out a couple of tears in his distress.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise calls out and immediately he grabs him by the shoulders, staring into those red orbs of his. "What happened?" Aomine places a hand on Kise's shoulder, carefully prying him off Kagami.

"Kuroko… He's gone, I can't find him anywhere…"

Kagami sounds so broken, it breaks Kise's heart to see his friend like that. The fire fighter turns and moves inside, the other two following behind him.  
Sitting down on the couch, Kagami sighs heavily, hands folding into each other as he looks down at the hardwood floor. It's quiet, none of them make a sound and it seems like everything around them has died down as well. No birds, no cars, nothing. Kagami half expects Kuroko to suddenly pop into the room, asking why Kise and Aomine are in their home at this ungodly time, but the longer they're there, the less likely that is going to happen.

Aomine is the one to break the silence. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Finally looking up, the fire fighter stares at the policeman who's still clad in his uniform. He bites his lip, wondering when again he last saw him the other day. He'd been working for most of his day, and when he returned he figured Kuroko wouldn't have been home and he would just make dinner for the both of them. It had been around five PM when he started dinner. Kuroko worked until three PM, and afterwards Kagami knew he would go to Hyuuga and Riko's place to babysit their kid until one of them came home. He never did come home though.

"Yesterday morning at six AM before I left for work."

* * *

Trying something new! I'm doing some research, but not a lot, so I apologize if a lot of things don't make sense. This was just an idea I've had in my mind for a while now that I've been wanting to write out. As you may have noticed, this is a future AU where they all have their future jobs. A warning before hand (and kind of after), there will be major character deaths. Anyway, I hope you guys review and let me know what you think.


End file.
